Class: Pirate
The Pirate is a Fighter with great sustain in combat and damage that comes into play over a long period of time. The Pirate is a class with a relatively high skill cap, but no real counter in terms of strategy. A brigand and a wolf of the sea, the pirate must have Deception, Torture, or Physique. Pirates may begin with Sunder. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Plunder the Booty - Upon use, the Pirate enters into a Grog-Induced trance. For the next 1d4 Turns, the Pirate has doubled Critical Hit Bonus Damage, +50% Attack Damage, +25% Manasteal on attack, and +5% Critical Hit Chance. Additionally, grants the pirate +5% Goldsteal while active. When used, the Pirate also immediately vaults up to ( Movement x 1.25 )m to a location. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Dead Men Tell No Tales - Whenever the Pirate kills a unit, the pirate gains a stack of Yarr. For each stack of Yarr, the pirate deals + [ ( Agility + Endurance ) x ( 0.4 ) ] Attack Damage on Critical Hit. Additionally, after the Pirate kills a unit, he gains + ( Yarr Stacks x 2 ) Movement until end of turn. Level 1: Keelhaul - Upon use, the Pirate summons a Spectral Ship with coarse barnacles at its bottom. In an ( Armor x 0.75 )m wide and ( Movement x 1.5 )m long line, the Ship bears down on enemies, dealing [ ( Critical Hit % Bonus Damage x 0.3 ) + ( Target's Armor x 1.25 ) ] Physical Damage and sundering the units hit for ( Armor x 0.25 ) Armor. One use per encounter. Level 1: Plunderer's Spree - Whenever the Pirate kills a unit, he gains a Plunderer stack. As the Pirate gains stacks, he gains more benefits, with the following benefits stacking. 1 Stack = +5% Goldsteal. 2 Stacks = +10% Lifesteal. 3 Stacks = +15% Manasteal. 4 Stacks = +20% Critical Hit Chance. 5 Stacks = +25% Damage Resistance. Each turn in which the pirate has not killed a unit, the pirate loses a stack. The Pirate also gains a stack of Plunderer that does not go away for an hour whenever he finds any amount of gold. Level 2: Three Sheets to the Wind - As the Pirate remains in combat, he drinks to calm his nerves. For each round of turns that you've been attacking and/ or been attacked, you gain a stack of Drunk at the beginning of your turn. For each stack of Drunk, you recover + ( Movement x 0.2 )% of your Max Health at the end of your turn. Once you reach five stacks, all stacks are consumed, you gain 5 Intoxication Points, you recover 8% of your Max Hit Points, and you gain + ( Endurance x 0.5 )% Physical Damage Resistance until your next turn. Level 4: Blow the Man Down - 20 MP - The Pirate lunges up to ( Movement x 0.6 )m, then attacks a target within 3m of himself if able. If the target is below 50% HP, the Pirate deals an additional ( Armor x 1.5 ) Pure Damage to the target. If Overcast, the damage dealt is rendered as entirely Pure Damage. Level 6: Treasured Traits - For each point of Agility, the Pirate has +0.5 Attack Damage and +0.5% Critical Hit Chance, up to +10%. For each point of Endurance, the Pirate has +0.5 Attack Damage and +0.1 HP Regeneration. Level 9: Avast - 10 MP - The Pirate challenges a target within ( Movement )m. The target can either accept the challenge by attacking the Pirate or ignore the challenge by the pirate's next turn. If the challenge is accepted, the target and the pirate deal + ( Armor x 2 )% damage to each other until the pirate challenges another target, or goes up to ( Movement x 2.5 )m away from the challenged unit. If the target fails to accept the challenge, the Pirate gains + ( Critical Hit Bonus Damage x 0.2 )% Attack Damage and + ( Armor x 0.25 ) Armor and Spell Resist until the Pirate's next turn. If Overcast, the pirate gets to choose immediately if the target accepts or ignores the challenge. Level 10: Strength of the Swaying Seas - The Pirate embodies the strength of the seas, granting him Swaying Waves around him as he moves and is attacked. For each meter moved, and every three damage blocked with damage mitigation effects, the Pirate gains a stack of Sway. At the beginning of the Pirate's turn, the Pirate can move units within ( Movement )m of the Pirate up to ( Sway Stacks x 0.2 )m in any direction. For each meter that the pirate moves enemies, those enemies lose that much Armor until the Pirate's next turn.